Unrequited Love?
by KitsuneoftheIce
Summary: Sasuke loses it. Naruto pretends it never happened. What will happen now? Disclaimer Naruto and all related characters © Masashi Kishimoto. Story and contents © Me. Lemon and a few little things through out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sasuke woke, rolling over and yawning. After a moment, he threw back the blue and black blanket covering him, and sat up. He lazily rubbed at his eyes, then barely stretched his arms above his head. "Mm…" He slowly lowered his feet to the wood floor. The instant soft flesh met the hardwood floor, he jerked back with a slight yelp of suprise at the coldness of the floor. Then, a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Brother. I trust you slept well?" The voice rang in Sasuke's ears, causing him to freeze up. He whirled around, eyes widening at the sharp, blood red eyes gazing down at him. He swallowed.

"Speechless, Brother? Why is this?" His Sharingan eyes danced with a slight amusement, a sickly smile crossing his face.

Sasuke glared then threw himself at the other boy. Having pinned him to the bed, it was Sasuke's turn to smirk. "Drop the act Naruto. It was a nice run. You actually had me that time."

Naruto, turning back to himself, giggled furiously. "You really fell for that? I thought you were just letting me play! …And you call me stupid!"

The raven-haired boy put more force into his hands, which were holding the wrists of the blonde under him to the bed. "Shut up, dobe." He got up, and climbed off the bed again, forcing himself to get used to the cold floor. He turned, black eyes glaring into the cerulean blue eyes of the boy sitting on his bed. "Why are you here, anyway?" he asked, finally realizing the situation beyond the fact the blonde was in his room, uninvited.

Naruto only shrugged. "I came to ask if maybe you wanted to train. I knocked, but you didn't answer. You also left the door unlocked, teme."

Sasuke glared at him. "Fine." He walked out of the room, not bothering to change, and slunk into the kitchen. He just grabbed some bread, and ate that quickly, eager to kick Naruto into the ground, as usual.

Naruto slowly followed him out, watching every bite taken of the bread. The second Sasuke finished, Naruto grabbed him and dragged him back to his room. "Hurry up and get dressed!"

For once, Sasuke obliged, and slammed the door, quickly dressing in his usual training clothes. He stepped out, shoving Naruto from his doorway. "Go. Come on, dobe. Thought you wanted to train!"

Naruto turned, glared, and sneered at the other boy. "You wanna train almost as bad as I do. But you won't beat me this time. After all… You can't beat Kakashi-sensei yet!"

Sasuke gave him an odd, questioning look. "Yeah, so? Nor can you."

"That's where you, teme, are wrong." He reached into the pocket of his orange jacket, pulling out a book. Kakashi's book. Make Out Paradise. Naruto's smirk widened as Sasuke stared at the book.

"You… How… He's so fast, even I…" He looked away, eyes turned to the floor. His eyes flashed. Stuffing the book back in his jacket, Naruto started out of the hall.

"Come on. Let's go."

Trembling, Sasuke followed him. "How did he best me?" Sasuke thought aloud, staring at the floor. Naruto heard him, but said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Naruto fell on the grass, gasping for breath. He just barely dodged Sasuke's fist. He sat up, still panting, and glared at the boy. "I thought… we agreed… to a tie?"

Sasuke stood there a moment, his eyes holding a returning glare, and then he fell on the ground. His breathing was harder, faster than the blonde's was.

Only slightly worried - as Sasuke has been in worse condition before - the small boy crawled next to the other, gazing down at him. Sasuke stubbornly turned his head.

Naruto sighed. He stood, and walked in front of Sasuke, and grabbed his wrists, pulling him up into a sitting position. Sasuke felt like pulling away, getting up and leaving by himself, but he'd used most of his chakra just jumping through the trees to go after Naruto.

"Come on, Sasuke. You need to get a bit of rest." Although Naruto was also tired and weary, he took Sasuke's arm, and put it over his shoulders, and pulled him up.

Sasuke shuddered, looking away. Never did Naruto have to help him back. It was always the other way around. "We're almost there, Sasuke. Stop dragging your feet. This is difficult enough as it is."

Once back at his house, the raven-haired boy pulled his arm away from Naruto's shoulders. The blonde looked around, then headed toward the bathroom. "If you don't mind, I'm going to wash up," he said, closing the bathroom door before the other boy even had a chance to say a word.

Sasuke sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He sighed a bit, hearing water running in the bathroom. After a few moments of silence, he squeaked, jumping a bit. He looked around, then down. His hand had snaked its way into his pants at the thought of Naruto standing in the shower under the pounding water. Sasuke stared a moment, then jerked his hand out of his pants, surprised and disgusted with himself.

As if to make matters - and Sasuke's desires - worse, Naruto came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. The raven-haired boy's eyes couldn't stop staring. The way the golden hair fell over his face ever so slightly. The way the drops of water still ran down his almost perfectly flawless skin.

"Sasuke?" _The voice of an angel, speaking my name._ "May I borrow something of yours to wear? Only until I can get home. My clothes are stained." _My angel's blood_…

Pulling his shirt down as far as it could possibly go, Sasuke got up, slowly leading the way to his room. "S-sure," he finally managed to stammer.

Naruto followed. Reaching the other boy's room, he sat on the bed while Sasuke went through his own clothes, looking for something for Naruto to wear. He finally just tossed the boy a green sweater Sakura had given him, and some blue shorts - his own personal favorite pair.

Naruto looked at them, then at Sasuke. "..Thanks." He smiled, and got up, walking out of the room.

Sasuke tried hard not to stare, but the way the other boy's hips swayed just so when he walked. So … innocently seductive. Sasuke whimpered, and tore his eyes away from Naruto. If this kept up, who knows what would happen.

Naruto dropped the towel after closing the door. Beside it, he let the clothes fall. He slid on his boxers, then grabbed the shorts. He stared at them awhile, deciding even if he didn't like the thought of wearing Sasuke's pants, it was better than nothing, and he slid them up over his boxers. Then came the green sweater, which he pulled down over his head. He stepped out of the bathroom, and right into the raven-haired boy's grasp.

Sasuke wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but he knew he'd have to fulfill himself or it'd never go away. He jumped on Naruto, causing him to fall back on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Sas-"

Before Naruto was finished with his sentence, he felt warm lips on his own. And Sasuke's tongue running along his. Exploring his mouth. "Mph!" A hand slowly slid down Naruto's side, stopping at his hip. Sasuke slowly moved it across the blonde's stomach, stopping at the other hip. Naruto's struggles only urged Sasuke to keep this up.

Knowing nothing else to do, Naruto bit down on Sasuke's tongue. The other pulled away, then glared at him. Naruto wasn't liking the cold, odd chill he got from the boy's glare. He inhaled sharply, feeling Sasuke's hand on his outer thigh.

Feeling back in control, the dark eyes closed as the boy ravished Naruto's lips, deeply and roughly. The hand kept sliding up and down the side of the blonde's thigh, then slowly moved inward. Those deep blue eyes widened as Sasuke's hand slipped across his manhood. The only thing between that and the hand were his shorts, and boxers. Sasuke tore his lips away, and instead began kissing the boy's neck. The soft whimper this received sent a shiver down his spine; encouraged him not to stop. His hand moved down Naruto's leg, giving the boy false hope. The other boy was far from done with him.

Moving his lips away, Sasuke took a moment to admire the deep red mark that tainted the other boy's soft skin. With a soft smirk, he plunged a hand up the shorts he'd lent Naruto, up the boxers he wore, and up to the spot that made the writhing, whimpering, struggling boy underneath him a man.

"Aieee. Sasuke!" Though his name was called out in anger and surprise, the raven-haired boy still loved the sound of it; smirking widely as he dove down and caught Naruto's lips with his again.

Pulling away again, he slid his hand away, down Naruto's inner thigh again, lingering for a moment. He sat, breathing heavily, staring down uneasily at the boy under him. His black eyes darted from the harsh look of fear, surprise and anger on Naruto's gentle face to the red spot on his neck.

He slowly got up, legs weak under him. "I'm-… Naruto…" He swallowed hard, turning away. "I'm sorry." Closing his eyes, Sasuke headed down the hall, into his room, and slammed the door. He hit his head on the wall, and stared at his feet. "Way to go, teme. There goes the one friend you thought you did have," he growled to himself. "Don't be surprised if he doesn't speak to you again…"

--------------------

Quick A/N;

The italics are thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke lay in the grass, Sakura and Naruto sprawled around him. To his surprise, Naruto was still talking to him. He'd come over the day after Sasuke lost himself, and asked to train. He treated it like it never even happened.

Sakura was now helping Naruto to clean some blood off his shirt before it stained too badly. "Thanks, Sakura," he said half-heartedly. He threw a sideways glance at Sasuke as he got up, and headed off.

Sakura left too, seeing as it was getting dark, and marched off to her house. Sasuke sat awhile, mind racing with thoughts of the previous day. Naruto had refrained from making eye contact, and went much too easy. Even Sakura - the weakest of sector seven - was able to take him down. He'd left almost immediately after battle. The last thing he'd said was goodbye to Sakura, seeming to fully forget Sasuke was there.

Sasuke broke from his thoughts, and got up to leave. As he slowly made his way back, he never noticed the soft crunch of leaves behind him. Nor did he notice the deep blue eyes watching his every move as he walked to his house.

Upon reaching his house, Sasuke slammed the door, and slipped off his shoes, throwing them at the wall. "That fool. Going so easy today. What was he trying to get at?" Sasuke thought aloud to himself. He walked into the bathroom, and washed up the small cuts he had himself, just because he needed something to do.

He turned to exit the bathroom, but instead found himself face to face with his blonde angel. He was panting, glaring at Sasuke, his head down, but his gaze up, looking Sasuke in the eye. "You. Three days ago. ...Sasuke."

Hearing his name spoken sent a shiver down his spine. "Naruto, you...you're not making any sense."

"You've gotten me, Sasuke. My mind's been on it these three, agonizingly, painfully long days. I can't stand it anymore." He glanced up, finally lifting his head. He studied Sasuke's expression, which was more confused than before. "You teme! What you did three days ago!" He blushed a bit, then added, "I... Could you do that again...?"

Sasuke couldn't tell if Naruto was for real or not, but he didn't take the time to find out. He instantly jumped on Naruto, pressing their lips together, and pulled back; a quick, broken, and clumsy kiss. He smirked lightly seeing the suprise on the blonde's face. Holding back a laugh, he leaned down and kissed him again, harder than before, but with more meaning and precision. He again let his hand explore the other's lower body, causing Naruto to gasp again when the raven-haired boy ventured up his leg.

Sasuke sneered at this, and pulled his lips from the other boy's, and ran his other hand through that soft blonde hair. "Naruto..." He gazed down at him, it starting to be very clear that he was doing everything he could to keep from tearing into the blonde who was again under him.

"S-Sasuke..."

He pulled his hand away, and let it join with his other hand, and leaned down, smothering the blonde's mouth yet again with his own. He quickly reached down, and got a firm grasp on Naruto; though he was still fully dressed, this caused him to shudder, gasping slightly. Sasuke took advantage of the boy's open mouth, and forced Naruto's tongue out of the way as he explored his mouth.

Though he was tempted to bite Sasuke again, he held back. He _had_ asked for this. Unsure of what to do, he just followed Sasuke's example, mimicking him to his best ability; only with his tongue. His arms were stiff at his sides. The reaction sent the dark-haired boy into a tizzy, and he moaned softly into the kiss, making Naruto pull back a bit.

Sasuke's hand worked at Naruto's slowly hardening erection. He pulled back, a smirk crossing his face. "Enjoying this, Naruto?" he whispered, nuzzling the boy's neck.

Naruto's face flushed, and he turned his head away from Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke shrugged, and licked his neck. Naruto's eyes widened. "Aiee! Quit that!"

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "Right, right..." He slowly slipped his hand down Naruto's pants, nuzzling him again. Naruto whimpered softly, squirming at his touch. Was this too much? If it was, he'd appologize, but his intentions now: claim this blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel for his own. Tonight.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N;

Woah. Yay. More lemony stuff. And my first little note to you all.

I need some ideas now. I'm not sure if I should keep this story going, or let Sasuke have his way now.

More reviews, or I shall not continue! I like to know that people actually read what I bother to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Don't worry, Naruto." He got up off the blonde, and moved to his side. "I'll be gentle..."

Naruto gazed up at him, swallowing hard. "...Huh? Be-" He was cut off by Sasuke's hand. He smiled, then moved his hand away, eyes just daring the boy to speak again. He didn't. When Sasuke only got silence, he ran his hand down Naruto's chest, and up his jacket, watching the boy's expression; watching him squirm.

He slowly took his hand out, and undid the zipper on said jacket, forcing it off. Surprising to him, the blonde didn't show very much restraint to it. Sasuke then moved on to the pants. He had a hard time with them. Only because he loved to see Naruto's face when he was doing this.

"Sasuke..." _Ah, my angel. You will be mine..._

The raven-haired boy shivered, and leaned down for another kiss. He was slightly shocked when Naruto put his hands through his hair, pulling him down and kissing him; but hey, he wasn't gonna fight that! As he kissed the boy, he finally worked his pants down to his thighs, growling slightly as he tried to get them lower without breaking the kiss.

Naruto shivered, and pushed Sasuke away. "Get them off already, you teme..."

Sasuke looked dissapointed for a moment; hurt, but upon hearing his words, he smirked, and moved down, pulling them off. He slid up his hand again toward the boy's boxers, which was the only article of clothing covering that sweet, flawlessly beautiful, tan body.

Going right for the prize, he quickly grabbed Naruto's erection again, watching Naruto squirm once more. "Should I stop?" he asked quietly, knowing full well even if Naruto said yes, that would be a demand he wouldn't be able to meet.

As the black eyes studied him, he looked off at the wall, gritting his teeth as that hand worked at him again. "...N-No..." The smirk that crossed Sasuke's face was diffrent than the others. More of a satisfactory one than anything...

_He wants this. Oh, Angel, you don't know what you're in for..._ He reached over with his free hand, putting it under Naruto's chin, and forcing his head back so their eyes met again. Sasuke kissed him on the lips, and moved down to his neck. After leaving another blood red taint on that precious skin, he made his way down the boy's chest, loving the soft whimpers and moans coming from his little kitsune.

--------------------------------------------

A/N;

Bwua ha ha ha ha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke continued the gentle kisses, pausing when he reached the other boy's boxers. "Naruto, there's no going back on me now. I hope there's no regrets..." With this said, he slowly slid the annoying clothing down his soft thighs, raising a brow as he set eyes on what was soon to be his.

The attention caused Naruto to blush slightly, turning his head away again. Sasuke noticed this, and leaned down, getting in his face. "Why are we so shy, my Angel?" he asked before kissing him yet again. He got up, and returned to the blonde's erection. Resisting all temptation, and holding back his urges, he returned to the fading red on the boy's neck. He made light work of making it darker again, then trailed down slowly, wanting to go faster, but he didn't want this to end too soon.

Naruto's hands met with the deep blue hair again, running through it as he purred at the soft feel of Sasuke's lips on his skin. Naruto inhaled sharply as the dark haired boy's tongue ran up his length. "S-Sasuke!"

Hearing his name spoken with such arousment caused him to moan a little himself. He took half of Naruto's length in his mouth, teasing him with his tongue. Naruto clawed the tiles of the bathroom floor underneath him, whimpering. _Angel. Don't stop your lovely sounds..._ Sasuke continued to play around with him.

Almost as sudden as it had happened, it all stopped. Sasuke had taken his mouth away, leaving the blonde panting slightly, starting to sit up to see what the other boy was doing. Then he felt an arm under him. Then another. He was being picked up off the floor. He looked up, and grinned lightly. "Ah, Sasuke... not enjoying our spot on the bathroom floor?"

"Shut up, dobe."

The blonde sighed, and cuddled up against Sasuke's warm figure. He was still fully dressed, so he was alot warmer to him. Reaching his bedroom, Sasuke dropped - literally dropped - Naruto on the bed, quickly dropping down next to him. He crawled over him, leaning down, and glared into the soft blue eyes of **his **blonde angel's, and kissed him for what seemed the millionth time.

Naruto shivered, feeling the other boy's shirt brush against him when Sasuke leaned down. All too soon the kiss ended, and the dark haired boy was again down between his legs, taking Naruto into his mouth again. "Mmn. Sasuke..." he whimpered, gritting his teeth again as soft hands moved up his sides, the boy's tongue violating him.

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned softly, wriggling under the other's touch. "Sasuke, I'm..." He bit his lip. The other boy looked up at Naruto, and raised a brow. _Ah, don't hold back, Naruto... _He pulled away, brushing back his hair, then sighed. Crawling back up, he claimed Naruto's lips, licking at them, trying to get the boy to allow him entrance.

His little angel obliged, and Sasuke quickly showed his thanks as his hand moved down to grab Naruto's erection again. The sensation was too much for the boy. He clutched the blankets under his thin body, releasing into the other boy's hand, shuddering immensely as he tried not to make a sound.

Sasuke, feeling the warm liquid on his hand, pulled his mouth away, and glanced down with a slight smirk, making Naruto shift uncomfortably underneath him. Ignoring this, the raven-haired boy took his hand to his mouth, licking it off gently, slowly; enjoying it. "Nn. Naruto," he glanced down at him, "you taste pretty damn good." He smiled smugly, and ran a finger over the other's lips. "See for yourself."

Hesitantly, he licked at the other boy's finger, staring into his eyes. After a few moments, he couldn't hold eye contact, and looked away, shoving Sasuke's hand from his face. "I... should go. It's late..." Naruto whispered, totally spent. The other boy sighed, but made no objections. It **was** late.

"...Come back tomorrow?" Sasuke asked hopefully, turning the blonde's head so he could see his face.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Good," he growled, releasing Naruto.

"But before I go..." He reached up, pulling Sasuke down and kissing him deeply. After a few minutes, he pulled back. "It's your turn tomorrow," he whispered in the other boy's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "...I look forward to it, Sasuke." He got up off the bed, leaving Sasuke staring at the floor, somewhat dumbfounded and shivering still from the soft whisper in his ear.

One minute Naruto was there, dressing, then kissed Sasuke once more, and was gone.

Sasuke sighed, and closed the door behind the boy who was running through the darkness to his own apartment. He headed into his room, and fell on the bed, burying his face in the pillow where the blonde haired boy had lain earlier. His spot was still warm. Not bothering to change out of his still dirty training clothes, Sasuke snuggled into the pillow, and quickly fell asleep, trying his best to ignore the throbbing need in his pants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N;

Okay, I know. You are probably mad they didn't yet.

But hey, I like this story, and I don't want to end it yet. XD

(Yeah, I'm pathetic...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Naruto reached his house finally, breathing heavily. He glanced back over his shoulder. The kitsune half expected to see someone there behind him, but there was no one. Nothing but the dark shadows of the night. He pushed open the door, the smell of ramen instantly pouring from the house. He stepped inside, and slammed the door behind him.

"Sasuke, what are we doing?" he asked with a sigh, leaning against his closed door. He got up off the door, and headed into the kitchen for a - very late - dinner of, you guessed it, ramen. As the water boiled, he fell to his knees on the kitchen floor, arms crossed on the counter in front of him. He rested his chin on his arms, and stared ahead, thinking of the last thing he'd said to Sasuke.

_"It's your turn tomorrow. ...I look forward to it, Sasuke."_ The words still lingered in his mind as he poured the water on the noodles, and dug around in a drawer for some chopsticks. By the time he'd found them, he was able to just dig in. For once, he didn't just slurp them down, he took his time to enjoy them, though it was hard when his mind didn't want to focus.

Finishing the ramen, he put his bowl in the sink, and headed into his room. "I look forward to it almost as I do training," he mumbled to himself, and collapsed on his bed. He took a moment to relax, then got up, quickly changing into his pajamas, being sure to set his hitai-ate carefully on his dresser, and pulling on his little hat. He crawled under the blankets, and snuggled up under his blankets. "Good night," he whispered.

------------------------------------

He threw on his orange jacket, muttering under his breath. "I'm gonna be later than Kakashi at this rate!" he grumbled, pulling on his sandals as he ran out the door, tripping, and hitting the ground. He whimpered slightly, sat up, and pulled on his shoes the rest of the way, and got up. "How could I have slept in so late?"

He finally reached the place they were expected to meet that day. Sasuke was already there, as expected, throwing kunai at ... Kakashi? _Damnit, I'm later than Kakashi!_

"Naruto! There you are!" He glanced up at the voice, of course, it wasn't Sasuke. The other boy hadn't even noticed him yet. He sighed, seeing it was only Sakura. Naruto was supposed to be there earlier so she could help him level out his chakra better.

"Gomen, Sakura," he appologized quickly. "I .. slept in a little late."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N;

Wait. I know what you're thinking.

"What? This chapter sucks."

Yep. I know. It's more of a filler than anything. To keep the story going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After many failed attempts at following Sakura's instructions, the kitsune finally managed to keep hold on what she was telling him. He was finding it difficult, as his mind was racing with thoughts of last night.

_Did we really...?_ He felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, and turned to find himself facing a pair of deep black eyes glaring at him. "You dobe. What are you doing just standing there like an idiot?" Naruto stared a moment, then shook his head, his goofy grin forming on his face.

"Um. Heh. Oops." He stepped back, and glanced around.

Sasuke punched him in the shoulder again. "Come on, let's get back to.. erm. Well, let's get training. I almost took out Kakashi today," he said with a soft smile. _Gods, he has such a heavenly smile. He needs to smile more._

"Right. Good job." He nodded, golden hair falling over his face. Then he shoved Sasuke ahead toward Kakashi, who was reading his book again and easily dodging everything Sakura was throwing at him.

----------------------------------------

Panting, Sasuke fell to the ground, clutching an orange-red book in his hand. Beside him, Kakashi stared down at him with his one uncovered eye, and smiled lightly. "Looks like you finally got it, Sasuke." He snatched the book back, and hopped onto a branch of the nearest tree before the dark-haired boy who lay on the ground, gasping for each precious breath of air could whisper a single word.

"Good job, Sasuke!" called Sakura, running up and kneeling beside him. Naruto followed slowly behind her, smiling to himself.

"Well, you did it, teme. How's it feel to have had the book?" he asked. _We'll have to celebrate that..._

Sasuke finally got up, and stared from Sakura to Naruto. He gazed down, smiling softly at the thought of the blonde boy being proud of his achievement. "Thanks, guys." He climbed to his feet, and rubbed his shoulder, trying to work out the pain. Taking that book was harder than he had thought. Kakashi had shoved him into that tree pretty hard. He winced, but tried to hide the fact it bothered him any.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wanna get some ramen with me?" Naruto questioned, lacing his fingers behind his neck, and glancing over at Kakashi. "I'll buy."

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure. Sounds good to me..." He turned to Sakura, and waved a bit - the first time he ever bothered with that - and followed after Naruto, who was already running off. "Wait up, dobe! I - Hey! Get back here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N;

Still not too interesting, but I don't want this whole thing to be sexual. That's just boring. XP


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Damn, this is some good ramen!"

"Naruto, you always think ramen is good."

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" He stuffed some more of the flavored noodles into his mouth, slurping them up, causing Sasuke to laugh softly. "What'cha staring at me for?" he asked, glancing up at Sasuke as he stuffed his mouth with more noodles, leaving them hanging out of his mouth.

Sasuke grinned. "You look cute when you eat," he replied teasingly, reaching over and ruffling the boy's hair. He pouted, only making himself look cuter. _Me? Cute? ...Cool._

"Don't touch my hair. You'll ruin it!" he whined.

"As if it's actually an effort to get it like that!" the dark-haired boy retorted with a laugh. Naruto rolled his eyes, and began slupring his noodles again happily, with Sasuke's eyes following every movent the boy made. After a few moments of this, Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, stop staring at me. I get it, you think I look 'cute'," he muttered, "but come on. It's getting to be weird, and people are looking at us..."

"Hunh?" He glanced around, and blushed a bit. "Er..." He grabbed his chopsticks, and started on his ramen. Naruto, who'd finished off his own, reached over and took some of his with a grin. "Hey! Quit that!" Sasuke growled, his mouth full. Naruto ignored him, and proceeded to eat the noodles he'd taken from Sasuke. He sighed, and grabbed some more for himself, trying to move his bowl away from Naruto, but had the noodles stolen right from his chopsticks. "You dobe!" He kicked Naruto under the table, glaring at him. "Get more for yourself if you want more."

"But it tastes better when it's yours, Sasuke," he said, leaning against the table, and giving him a cheesy grin. Sasuke shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Blondie."

Naruto took Sasuke's bowl, and finished off the last bite of ramen, licking his lips, and got up, motioning for Sasuke to follow. Once outside, the dark haired boy raised a hand to wipe his mouth, but Naruto grabbed his hand, and forced it back down to his side before leaning over and kissing him gently.

"Mm. Ramen." He smiled to himself, turning away and ran up ahead as if it was totally natural to have done that. Sasuke stared at him a moment, and narrowed his eyes. He swallowed, and ran after him.

"You idiot! Get back here!" Naruto giggled, running faster. _You won't get me until we get to my little hideout, Sasuke! Better know how to keep up._

_-------------------------------_

A/N;

Alright.

On to chapter nine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sasuke stumbed over a rock stupidly, and whimpered, falling to the cement of the cold sidewalk. "Ohh, owwww." He slowly pushed himself up, and looked around. "Hunh? Where'd Naruto go?" He bit his lip, and glanced around the deserted area, half-expecting to see the blonde boy somewhere. "Um? ...Crap."

Breathing heavily, Naruto reached the small abandoned treefort he called his hideout, and glanced back. "Hm. Looks like Sasuke couldn't handle my speed," he said with a slight laugh. He leaned against the outside wall, and crossed his arms, waiting for the other boy. "Sasuke sure is taking his sweet time," he muttered, sighing.

"Damnit, where'd he go?" Sasuke hesitantly took a step ahead, eyes darting around. "Oh, boy... Naruto?" A few people glanced at him, wondering why that boy would be looking for the annoying little blonde. He ignored the stares, and ran in the direction he last saw the other boy heading.

_Teme. Where the hell did you get off to? _Naruto sighed, and started back through the trees surrounding the run-down hideout. After wandering back out into the city, he ran into a few people as he searched for the other boy. A taller, black haired boy with a monkey tail passed by Naruto, mumbling something under his breath frantically about someone named 'Suki'. _Wait. A monkey tail!_ He turned on his heels, and gazed at the boy a moment. "Hey!"

Tenjero jumped, and looked back, brown eyes looking surprised and angry. "Yeah, what do you want, kid?"

He stared at the boy a moment, then blinked. He'd seen him around before, but couldn't recall a name. "Might you have seen a... a boy my age with black hair, and-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Tenjero started off again, running a hand through his spiky black hair, sighing and trying to remember what he'd been walking around here for.

"Okay then. Whatever," Naruto muttered, shaking his head with a slight sigh. He turned around, and ran straight into his would-be lover. "Oh! Sasuke! There you are! I found you!"

Sasuke glanced down, seeing Naruto. He raised a brow. "Suppose you did."

Naruto hugged him, nuzzling against him. The raven-haired boy gazed around, and blushed slightly, seeing a few passing and giggling, whispering to each other. He pushed Naruto away gently. "Come on, show me this place you were talking about anyway."

--------------

A/N;

Yeah, I figured I just needed an update.

My internet shut off on me, so I was writing, then my computer just had a tizzy fit on me and wouldn't work.

I had to have someone come down and look at it for me. xX

Tenjero is one of my friend's (Nicole Ham) characters. And Suki is mine. Thanks for lettin me use Tenjero, Nicole!

The idea for Sasuke to get totally lost was one of my other friend's (Kristina). Ah, what wonderful friends I have. XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Ow! What? No, not there! Wait, yeah. Okay, that... That's better."

"Good." Sasuke stepped back, and gazed at position of the small table, and nodded approvingly. "Hey, this looks good." He gazed around the small clubhouse, eyes falling on Naruto, who was pulling up some of the deadwood floorboards. Naruto looked up, and nodded in agreement.

With a slight sigh, he wiped his forehead with his sleeve, and stood up. "Well. This is getting tiring." Seeing that Sasuke had his back to him, he grinned, and ran up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist, and resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "Boo."

The softly spoken words sent a shiver down his spine. "Naruto, what are you doing?" he asked, glancing over at him. A devlish smiled crossed the blonde's face. Sasuke raised a brow. "...What's that look for?"

Without giving him a reply, Naruto spun him around, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Caught off-guard, Sasuke froze up momentarily, then leaned in closer, occupying his hands with that soft golden hair. After a few more moments, Naruto pulled away, and glanced around with an exaspirated sigh. _This place would work after we get more done..._

The raven-haired boy studied the other, trying to figure out what it was that seemed to be bothering him. He continued running his fingers through Naruto's hair, not able to figure it out. "Naruto," he finally began, "what's wrong?"

"Come on," he muttered quietly, stepping away from Sasuke, and heading for the door out. He snatched up the other's hand, and tugged him along behind, sighing.

"Wha? We're leaving? Again? Where are we-"

Naruto held up a hand. "You ask too many questions. Just shut up and come on." He led the way out of the clubhouse, and through the darkening forest. The only sounds were the branches snapping under their feet along with the crunch of dead leaves that had fallen. The night breeze trickled through the treebranches as a creek would over and through the pebbles of the rock bed, ruffling the boys' hair.

"Really, Naruto, where the hell are we going?"

"We're going to my place, okay? Jeez!" He released his grip on Sasuke's hand, and walked faster, mumbling to himself. Sasuke shook his head, and hurried to catch up with the blonde.

"Hey, don't be like that. Come on, wait." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, but he just shrugged it off. "Naruto..."

After a few moments, Naruto turned to the other boy, an oddly cheerful smile on his face. "Come on, Sasuke. Let's hurry up and get to my house?" He tilted his head to the side, and motioned for the other to follow him.

_What's Naruto's problem?..._

-----------------------------------------

A/N;

Haha. Okay, this chapter I admit is a little odd.

For anyone who cares, I have another story up with Itachi and Sasuke. Yay. Not as good as this one to me, but I thought it was cute all the same.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N;

Oh, no way! The chapter most of you have probably been waiting for! XD

Though, mine is going to be a little diffrent. In all fanfics I read, Sasuke is the dominant one. So I'm leaving this one to Naruto. Haha. Enjoy, my beautiful readers.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

A soft thud on the ground. A sigh. "Naruto, are you done yet or not?"

"...No."

"Hurry the hell up, dobe. I'm about to just go home." Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair, leaning back against the doorframe. He was standing outside Naruto's apartment. The blonde had told him he had to clean up, and had made him wait outside while he did so.

The door swung open, and Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder pull him in the direction of the open door. "About time," he muttered, stepping inside. The room smelled faintly of his angel's favorite food - ramen, of course - and the light was not too dim, but not too bright. The house was well furnished for such a small place.

"Welcome to my lovely .. empty apartment," he mumbled, looking around. He led the dark haired boy to his couch, and dropped down, gazing at him. "Make yourself at home...?" He shrugged lightly, tearing his eyes away and glueing them to the TV.

Sasuke walked around behind the couch. He leaned against the back, and stared blankly at the TV a moment, then shifted his eyes to the boy who sat on the cushion next to where he was standing. Smirking slightly, he hopped over the back, and snuggled down into his own spot. He thought a moment, then scooted down more, and fell over, resting his head on Naruto's leg.

With a soft smile, Naruto glanced down at him, petting his hair. "Sure do make yourself comfortable, don't'cha?" He grinned, and leaned down, claiming the lips of the other boy. Sasuke felt a hand softly trailing down his chest, stopping at the top of his pants. He shivered a little, and moaned quietly into their kiss, making Naruto shiver. He pulled back, blue eyes focusing on the black pools of his soon-to-be lover's. "Sasuke..."

"Mn..." The boy closed his eyes, reaching for Naruto's hand. Finding it, he pushed it lower, his breathing already - barely but surely - quickening. Naruto took the hint, but pulled his hand away from Sasuke. The raven-haired boy growled some, opening his eyes and looking up at Naruto with a hopeful look.

The kitsune shook his head with a sigh. "You know I can't resist that look," he grumbled, looking away as he let his hand follow it's previous trail, but instead of stopping, he slowly began fumbling with the other's pants. "Hnh. Why are pants always so difficult," he growled, biting his bottom lip as he continued to work at the pants.

Sasuke laughed slightly, shifting a bit in his spot on the couch. Finally, Naruto got the button undone, and started on the zipper. **That** was easy. He slid the pants down clumsily, not being in a good enough position to do a good job of it. Seeing Sasuke's boxers, he whimpered slightly to himself. As much as he'd have liked to keep Sasuke's head in his lap, Naruto got up, and slid off the couch, quickly climbing onto Sasuke, and tugged at the small annoyance that kept him from Sasuke's obvious desires.

"...Ah, N-Naruto..."

Getting the boxers off, finally, Naruto grinned, and tossed them to the floor. Not bothering to show any self-restraint, he was instantly pulling off the other boy's shirt. Getting a soft whimper in reply, he quickly smothered Sasuke's lips with a violent kiss, quieting him. With a smirk, he pulled away, and moved on down south, getting straight to the point. The raven-haired boy shuddered at the feel of the other's mouth around his length. He moaned slightly, only causing Naruto to taunt him more.

After a few moments of this, Naruto pulled away, leaving Sasuke breathing heavily, and wishing the blonde didn't stop. The kitsune made quick work of disposing of his own clothes. "Gee, take away the fun," Sasuke muttered, joking around a bit. The boy only smirked, and returned to smothering him in kisses.

He bit his lip as Naruto got ready to enter his lover, not bothering to prepare him first. He winced, arching his back as the blonde ran a hand up his body to keep his lover's mind off the pain that was sure to be felt with this. Sure enough, Sasuke whimpered, biting his thumb to keep crying out as Naruto quickly thrust in, but appearantly, it didn't help. "Ahhhh..."

"...Sorry." The blonde petted Sasuke's cheek gently, and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders for some balance as he set about getting a pace. Sasuke glared at Naruto, but couldn't keep still. He squirmed beneath the blonde, and made it quite obvious he was enjoying everything he got. Naruto grinned with this thought, and slowly moved one hand to tend to the one spot that was being neglected, sending the raven-haired boy over the edge.

The blonde licked his hand clean erotically, Sasuke watching his tongue's every move, still moaning as Naruto tried to keep his pace steady. Sasuke gritted his teeth as a coldness spread through his body. Naruto, being totally spent, collapsed on the couch on top of the raven-haired boy. "Jesus..."

Sasuke panted softly, fingering the soft golden hair of the boy. "We're not going to sleep like this?"

"You want to get up?" Naruto asked breathlessly, blue eyes gazing up at him. Sasuke looked away.

"No..."

"Then I guess your answer is yes. Like this," he growled, pushing Sasuke closer to the back of the couch, attempting to crawl off him to lay beside him instead. Sasuke sighed, and tried to shift around a bit, body aching. After a few minutes of painfully moving around, they settled on the couch, snuggling. Naruto was almost instantly asleep. Sasuke lay there awhile.

Petting the blonde's soft hair absentmindedly, he gazed off in the darkness. "Goodnight, my angel..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N;

Ah ha ha.

Geez, that sucked like.. like.. I don't know, but it sucked! Bleh. Oh well. Sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Sasuke woke, gazing around. Still sore, he attempted to sit up, to find he was covered in a bath robe, and Naruto was gone. He blinked. "...Naruto?" He glanced around, slightly unnerved at the thought of being alone in the other boy's house. Silence followed. He slowly got up, wincing. "How'm I going to train like this?" he growled, glaring at the floor.

"You don't have to, teme." Naruto reached over the back of the couch, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "Sleep alright?"

"Neh?" He glanced back, seeing Naruto. He wore a red t shirt, from what he could see; and some blue shorts, which he couldn't. "Uh, yeah," he replied, shifting around slowly on the couch cushion. He whimpered biting his lip.

"Aw. You alright?"

"I'm **fine**."

"Sure?"

"Yes, dobe, so lay off!"

The kitsune raised a brow, and backed off. "Alright, alright. Sorry for caring," he grumbled tiredly, walking to the kitchen. Sasuke watched him, glaring slightly. He forced himself to his feet, and slowly dragged himself along behind Naruto, pulling out a chair and dropping into it heavily. "Oi, Sasuke, what did ya want to eat?" he asked, glancing back at him from the open fridge.

He shrugged lightly, resting his chin on the table. "I don't care. Give me whatever you're having."

Naruto grinned cheesily. "Ramen?"

"Wha-? For breakfast?"

"Actually..." He pointed to a clock on the wall.

"...Eleven thirty...? What the - Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried. But you just hit me," he mumbled, pulling up the sleeve to his shirt, revealing a reddish mark where Sasuke had slugged him in the shoulder. "So, instead, I just gave you that..." He pointed to the robe.

Sasuke blushed slightly. "Sorry. Didn't realize..."

Naruto leaned against the table, and lifted the other's head, giving him a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it." He finally poured the hot water into his own cup, and turned back to Sasuke, holding up the tea pot. "Neh?"

"...Sure."

Naruto filled up the other cup with some water, and dumped the rest in the sink. "...Damn, three more minutes before I can eat it," he complained, glaring off at the wall. Sasuke raised a brow. "...What? You know I'm a sucker for ramen!"

"Maybe too much."

"Maybe..." he agreed, staring intently at the cups of ramen on the counter. He drummed his fingers on the counter top, continuing to ramble on about how he hated having to wait. Glancing at the clock again, he grabbed his cup, then shifted his gaze to Sasuke, and slid it across the table to the raven-haired boy. "Here." He took the other cup, and handed the other some chopsticks, then dug into his own ramen, slurping and munching his noodles happily.

"Thanks..." He started on his own, watching Naruto as they ate. After a few moments, he sighed, and averted his gaze, staring at the table top. Naruto finished his ramen, and quickly dumped the empty cup into the trash. He looked over at Sasuke, noticing him still eating, and walked over to him, petting his hair.

After a moment's silence, he moved to exit the kitchen. He froze, and turned back to the raven-haired boy. "...I love you," he said with a smile, then left.

Sasuke turned at the words, staring at the kitchen entryway. He couldn't help but grin. Someone had said those words. His angel had said them. To him. He shuddered slightly. He quickly finished off his ramen, and cleaned up, and walked out of the kitchen, limping slightly. "...Naruto?" He pouted, glancing around.

"Hey, Sasuke. We sorta skipped out on showering last night. Think we ought to get that done?" he asked, that cheesy grin still on his face.

----------------

A/N;

Okay, alot of people said I should make Naruto uke again. That's just the thing. I'm sick of it always being Naruto as uke, which is why I wrote it this way, people. XD Really. Okay. Whatever. Next chapter will be just a sorta filler. Quick little shower scene. Then the final chapter to end the story.

Ta. Please, reveiw. I love reveiws. They make meh happeh.

Suki: -Hits Shiori over the head with a book- ...Don't worry, folks. He's gonna be in well enough condition to write more for you later. But right now, he needs to be hauled off to his room. He's bitching too much. He will be returned to you all tomorrow. -Waves and drags Shiori off-


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ow! Naruto!"

"Sorry!"

"...The water's too cold."

"Grow up."

"Hmph." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and turned the water on warmer, glaring at the tiles of the wall as Naruto finished getting the shampoo in his hair. "Ow."

"Oh, shut up already." Naruto stepped away, and began washing his own hair. Sasuke prodded him in the side with his finger. tickling him. "Ah, hey! Quit it!"

Sasuke grinned, and put a hand under Naruto's chin, and kissed him. Naruto returned the kiss lightly, then commenced to rinsing the soap out of his golden hair, the raven-haired boy watching him boredly. "You sure take the fun out of things."

Naruto glanced back, shaking himself like a wet dog, even though the water was still running. "Well, sorry, Mr. Drama Queen. I came in here to wash up first..."

"First?"

Naruto sighed, and hit his head on the wall. "You fucking idiot."

Sasuke grinned stupidly, pulling him away from the wall. "Don't do that..."

The kitsune stared at him, and pulled him closer, kissing him. "At this rate, we'll end up having to stay in here longer than we'd intended," he mumbled, nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"Mh. Hai. Suppose even if that means more of what we did last night, I don't really like being in here that long. And the water's starting to run cold again."

"You complain too much." Naruto shut off the water, and grabbed a towel, tying it loosely around his waist, and stepped out, shaking himself again. Sasuke was close behind him.

"Aiiee. Quit that! You're getting me wet. Again."

"Like I just said!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"I love you, too." The blonde boy pulled open the door, and stepped out, heading to his room to get some clothes. Sasuke watched him, sighing lightly.

-----------------------------------------

A/N;

Yep, just a filler.

Suki: ..A very odd one.

..Oh, and why is that?

Suki: A shower together?

Like you wouldn't do that with Tenjero.

Suki: ..I hate you. -Walks off to find Tenjero-

-Grins- Please review. XP


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sasuke clutched the blankets under him tightly, whimpering softly as Naruto released in him, his arms giving way. Mustering up his strength, the blonde got up, and rolled over, laying beside his lover. He brushed the damp hair from Sasuke's face, and kissed him softly. The raven-haired boy eagerly returned the kiss, growling softly when his dobe pulled away from him. "I love you, you know..."

"Yeah..."

"Good." Naruto cuddled closer to Sasuke, working the blanket out from under them and pulling it up.

"Goodnight, angel..." Sasuke whispered, feeling an arm over him, holding him tightly. The soft, slow breathing told him Naruto was already asleep. "Feh. What a dobe..." With a stifled yawn, he followed his blonde lover into a dream state.

---

The slam of a door sounded through the misty morning. A small group of birds took to the air, flapping their wings loudly. "I bet I'll beat you there!"

"In your dreams, Blondie!"

"You're on! Last one there pays!" The two boys raced for the ramen stand, both determined to win. Naruto, who was motivated by the thought of ramen and beating Sasuke had finished first, collapsing into a seat, and calling for a bowl ramen. He grabbed his chopsticks, and started on his ramen just as the raven-haired boy reached the curtain, pushing it aside.

He glared slightly. He slid into a seat next to his lover, and sighed, waving for his own bowl. "You're lucky I'm still sore from last night," he whimpered. "I would have kicked your-"

"I love you."

"-ass into the ground. ...And I love you, too, Bonehead." He nuzzled Naruto slightly as they slurped up their ramen, getting a few stares from other people. After both finished, Sasuke slid the money across the counter, and grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling him up. "Come on."

Naruto obeyed his lover, and followed him, hugging him possessively. More people stared at them as the two walked through the village, off towards to Naruto's apartment again. A few people whispered and pointed, but the two were so absorbed in each other, they hardly noticed the villagers.

Finally, a small child ran up to them. Her eyes sparkled softly as she looked up at them. "Hi! What are you guys doing? Want to play a game?"

The two exchanged glances, then looked down at the girl. Sasuke glared, getting a hand hitting him on the backside of his head. "Ow! Naruto!"

The blonde glared at him, then knelt down in front of the girl. He ruffled her soft purple streaked silver hair. "Sorry, Honey. We were just heading home. Uchiha Sasuke here," he pointed, "is hurting some, and I can tell he needs to lay down for awhile." Sasuke sighed, shifting his weight impatiently, rolling his eyes and crossed his arms. Naruto gave him a death glare. Getting up, the kitsune patted the girl again, who was pouting genuinly, then pulled Sasuke by the wrist in the direction of the apartment. "Bye!" he called to the girl.

She waved frantically. "Byebye!"

---

Naruto felt a jolt of pain surge through his body as his back hit the wall. He gazed into the deep black eyes of his lover, and sneered. "Playing it rough, neh? Two can play at that." Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke off him, and reversed their positions, getting a slight whimper in reply. "Sorry if I hurt you, teme." He leaned in, and kissed Sasuke deeply. Although he was utterly annoyed he'd been walled by the blonde, he gave into the kiss, slipping his arms around the other's neck and pulling him closer.

After a few minutes of the clash of lips and tongue, Naruto pulled away to catch his breath. The raven-haired boy didn't give him very long. He pulled him back again, hands through his hair, and kissed him violently.

Naruto pulled away yet again, brushing a hand against Sasuke's soft, pale cheek. "It's getting kind of late..." This statement wasn't fully true, nor was it wrong. They'd had their dinner only a few hours ago, and it had been a little later than usual.

"Yeah..." Sasuke sighed a bit, and pulled Naruto to him again, buring his head in the crook of the blonde's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's just get to bed. Kakashi will be expecting us tomorrow, and we have to be in good fighting condition." The two headed towards the bedroom. Changed. Brushed their teeth. Naurto climbed into the bed, and snuggled up between the cool sheets and the blanket. He felt a warmth behind him that was his lover. An arm slowly snaked it's way around his waist, holding him close.

"I love you, my angel."

"And I you, my beloved."

-----------------------------------

A/N;

Seems like a nice way to end the story.

Thanks for reading, and sorry for the late as hell update. D:

Sort of caught up by friends, family, and the fact this is the last chapter.

Tell me what you think!

Lovetoallmyfaithfulreaders!


End file.
